ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: "Is He Serious?"
(The scene cuts to the restaurant in downtown Oklahoma City where Sam Sann, JJ Woods, Grant McCartney, Paul Kasemir, Neil Craver, Ian Dory and the warrior heroes are chatting about something. It's April 2, 2007.) * JJ Woods: Simple game. 4 players. (points to Grant) The Island Ninja opens the pocket -- (and to J.J) Ian Dory lifts the wallet. * Ian Dory: Bank? * Sam Sann: IMF mainframe. * Paul Kasemir: (after a moment) Where exactly is it? * Milal: In Langley. * Grant McCartney: In Langley? The one in Virginia, Langley? * Ian Dory: Inside CIA headquarters at Langley. (JJ nods. Grant turns to Orrin.) * Neil Craver: Is he serious? * Orrin: Always. * Paul Kasemir: If we're going to Virginia, why don't we drop by Fort Knox? Halka can fly a helicopter right in through the lobby and set it down inside the vault and it will be a hell of a lot easier than breaking into the goddamn CIA. * Neil Craver: What are we downloading? * Halka: Information. * Grant McCartney: What kind? * Sam Sann: Profitable. * Orrin: Payment on delivery. * Grant McCartney: I don't know. This, I don't know. * Worjo: Well, this doesn't sound like the Luther Stickell I heard of. What'd they used to call you? The Net Ranger? Phineas Phreak? The only man alive who actually hacked NATO Ghost Com. * Maska: There was never any physical evidence that I had anything to do with that... with that... smiles ...that exceptional piece of work. * Jaddo: You don't know what you're missing. This is the Mount Everest of hacks. * Grimic: You're all kidding yourselves. Even with top-of-the-line crypto, Cray access, STU-3's... * Menla: him off JJ can get it. JJ Right? * JJ Woods: It may take a little time. * Jaddo: What the hell do you mean, a little time? That's not what Menla tells me about you. hesitates. * Grant McCartney: Sam Thinking Machine laptops? I'm talking about the 686 prototypes, with the artificial intelligence RISC chip. * Sam Sann: 24 hours. * Neil Craver: laughs And, uh, I get to keep the equipment when we're done. * Paul Kasemir: Well, Neil, I guess you're all out of excuses. * JJ Woods: laughs Hmm. Look, uh, I just can't hack my way inside. See, there's no modem access to the mainframe. It's in what we call a standalone, which means I'd have to be physically at the terminal. * Sam Sann: Relax, JJ. It's much worse than you think. The terminal is in a black-vault lockdown. the scene goes to William Donloe approaching the door to the computer vault The only person allowed in the room has to pass through a series of security checks. * CIA Analyst William Donloe: keypad microphone William Donloe. * Jaddo: voiceover The first is a voice-print identification, and a six-digit access code. enters a code; the door opens and he enters an office. This only gets him into the outer room. Next he has to pass a retinal scan. removes his glasses and looks into a retinal scanner. And finally, the intrusion countermeasures are only deactivated by a double electronic key card... inserts his ID card into a reader; cut to Jaddo on the train. ...which we won't have. then enters the vault and logs in at the terminal. Now, inside the black vault, there are three systems operating whenever the technician is out of the room. The first is sound-sensitive. Anything above a whisper sets it off. The second system detects any increase in temperature. Even the body heat of an unauthorized person in the room will trigger it if the temperature rises just a single degree. Now, that temperature is controlled by the air conditioning coming in through an overhead duct, 30 feet above the floor. That vent is guarded by a laser net. and JJ trade uneasy looks; Donloe leaves the vault. * Ian Dory: voiceover The third system's on the floor and is pressure-sensitive. shuts the door, activating the security systems. The slightest increase in weight will trigger the alarm. And any one of these systems, if set off, will activate an automatic lockdown. Now, believe me when I tell you, gentlemen, all three systems are state-of-the-art. drop of condensation from Donloe's soda cup falls on the floor, triggering the alarm. Cut to the train. * Sam Sann: a stunned silence And you really think we can do this? pause * Orrin: We're going to do it. Category:Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible